O Pior Inverno de Draco Malfoy
by Samuel Preweet
Summary: Draco sente muito frio. Ele precisa de algo para esquentar seus pés enquanto dorme. /SLASH/
1. Capítulo I - Resolvendo problemas

Fic: O pior inverno de Draco

Capítulo: 1 – Resolvendo problemas

Classificação: T

Casal: Draco M./ Harry P.

Disclaimer: Personagens, locais e eventos retirados dos livros de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Bros. Ltda. e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, se destinando apenas ao entretenimento dos leitores e do autor.

Aviso: Essa é uma fanfic Slash, ou seja, conta a história do romance de dois ou mais personagens do sexo masculino. Se você não se interessa pelo assunto ou se sente ofendido, não leia. Caso contrário, bom divertimento.

* * *

**Capítulo I – Resolvendo Problemas**

Acordar naquela fria manhã de inverno não era nada fácil e, apesar dos feitiços de aquecimento, os pés de Draco se mantinham gelados desde a hora que deitara em sua confortável cama na noite anterior. – Mas que merda – pensou – preciso de alguma coisa que funcione. Não alguma coisa idiota, mas alguma coisa realmente interessante. – Mas antes de chegar à sua conclusão, Blaise Zabini, entrou ventando no quarto, de forma a arrepiar de frio todos os pelos finos do corpo do loiro.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, se arrependendo logo ao entrar. Ali o frio parecia entrar no corpo de Draco por cada poro. Ele se apressou a tomar seu banho e escovar os dentes para finalmente sair para o café. Por quê os dormitórios da Sonserina tinham que ficar nas masmorras mesmo? Ah, sim. Pra representar todos os valores (ou falta deles) sonserinos.

Algum tempo depois, após os anúncios matinais, o café da manhã parecia muito apetitoso, dos chás fumegando nas chaleiras às tortas de ameixa extremamente cremosas, mas Draco não conseguia se concentrar. O frio nos pés estava o matando e ele sentia vontade de arrancá-los fora. Comeu rápido e de mau-humor e seguiu em direção à sala de Snape, novamente de volta às malditas masmorras daquele maldito castelo gelado. Pelo menos não teria aulas com o santo-Potter naquela manhã. Se o visse, o mataria.

Como se não bastasse o frio, ao sair do salão, seus piores medos se realizaram. Ele não apenas se encontrara com Potter, mas esse estava suando de calor, provavelmente correra por toda a escadaria para chegar a tempo de comer. Calor? Onde já se viu? Um frio da Sibéria do lado de fora e aquele idiota todo suado.

O humor de Draco, então, já chegara a seu extremo inferior, o que o fez ficar silencioso e tramando todos os tipos de mortes possíveis e impossíveis para seu inimigo. Mas nem assim Draco se concentrava. Maldito frio! E para piorar, agora a imagem de Potter suando o atormentava. Em uma de suas tentativas de imaginar Potter morrendo, ele começara bem. Ele imaginara Potter preso em grilhões de ferro fixados à parede, enquanto ele o torturava. A força da maldição cruciatus fora tão intensa que a camiseta de Potter se rasgara expondo os músculos do peito e abdome do moreno. Ele se deliciava em ver a expressão de dor na face de Potter, mas nesse momento uma única gota de suor conseguiu fazê-lo perder a concentração enquanto escorria pelo pescoço e peitoral tão deliciosamente sarados.

Droga! Ele não sabia o que fazer! Ou sabia... Isso! Ele sabia. Então, ele só precisava colocar seu plano em prática. Potter o pagaria por sentir calor em um dia tão frio. Sua raiva o movia. Ele estava com sangue nos olhos. Ou melhor, Potter nos olhos.

Ele esperara até o anoitecer. Potter sempre saía para dar uma voltinha pelos corredores e, talvez, ir até a cozinha para comer mais tortilhas de abóbora. Ele o esperaria escondido próximo ao quadro-porta da cozinha, e, quando este abrisse, ele também entraria para conversar com o moreno. E Draco não podia estar mais correto. Seus conhecimentos sobre o comportamento do moreno se mostraram valiosos. O estômago do moreno sempre falava mais alto que sua mente.

Eram duas da manhã e os pés de Draco ainda estavam frios, mas em breve eles se aqueceriam. Draco esperou pacientemente pela vinda do moreno, que entrou discretamente na cozinha sob sua capa da invisibilidade, algo que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. Draco o seguiu imediatamente após o fechamento do quadro. Após fazer cócegas na pêra, a porta se abriu, revelando um Harry Potter que se deliciava com as bombas de chocolate (que realmente explodem dentro da boca). Draco saiu das sombras, encarando Harry.

- Olha só quem eu encontrei fora da cama às 2 e quinze da madrugada! Creio que o Prof. Snape não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. – Sua expressão de frieza sofreu um breve colapso ao reparar que novamente o moreno estava suando. "Ele só sabe correr? Que coisa! Que indecência!"

- Malfoy! – cuspiu – Seja o que for que você quer, não quero estar perto pra saber. Adeus! – disse, levantando-se para ir de volta à torre, ao que foi impedido pelo loiro.

- Opa, opa, opa! Espera aí! Ainda não terminei de falar o que eu queria. – fez uma pausa, para que Harry desse sinal de entendimento e continuou – Eu apenas gostaria de dizer que... – e travou.

- "Que" o quê, Malfoy? Anda, diz. Não tenho tempo para as suas brincadeirinhas. – reclamou, impaciente.

- Isso! "Que" o quê, Malfoy? Responda! – Draco pensava freneticamente, mas sua voz não saía. Até que finalmente conseguiu. – Eu... gostaria de dizer que... – Olhou bem a fundo nos olhos verde esmeralda de Potter e completou – eu preciso de você.

Nesse momento, Harry se afastou alguns centímetros enquanto tentava entender o que Draco queria dizer com aquilo.

- Isso. Eu preciso de você. Você é o único que pode me ajudar. – Completou finalmente conseguindo recuperar sua segurança (ou apenas fingindo ter recuperado).

- Como assim, Malfoy? Por que eu te ajudaria com qualquer coisa que seja? – Perguntou ressentido.

- Por eu ser lindo e legal. E por você ter suado o dia todo enquanto eu morria de frio. Só por isso.

- AHAHAH! – Riu-se – Agora eu tenho culpa por você sentir frio? Não sabia, Malfoy. Essa pra mim é nova.

- Bem, é claro que você teria grandes privilégios e eu provavelmente te deixaria em paz.

Tais palavras fizeram Harry recuar e pensar no assunto. Ele decidira. Ele iria aceitar a proposta de Draco para finalmente alcançar a tão sonhada paz.

- Tudo bem. Eu faço. Diga o que você quer. – Disse Harry, entediado.

- Bem, primeiramente, nós faremos um voto perpétuo, de forma a nos comprometer a cumprir cada um a sua parte do acordo.

- Epa, epa! Espera aí! Por quê eu faria um voto perpétuo com você? – Ele já desistira. Se bem que se Malfoy não cumprisse a parte dele, ele morreria. Tudo bem. Não era uma proposta ruim. Vamos ver.

- Porque o meu pedido é simples e pequeno. Eu preciso de você para esquentar os meus pés essa noite.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Gargalhou. E, em meio ao riso, completou – É só isso? Tudo bem, Malfoy. Vamos fazer esse maldito voto perpétuo.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. A Sala Precisa é boa o suficiente para você? – Perguntou, sabendo que se Harry aceitasse, o que obviamente ele faria, esta seria uma noite inesquecível.

Após alguns minutos eternos entre passagens secretas e escadarias, eles finalmente alcançaram a torre e iniciaram o encantamento.

- Você, Harry Potter, promete que me ajudará, esquentando os meus pés por essa noite? – Draco perguntou.

- Ajudarei. – Harry tremia ao dizer as palavras que poderiam o condenar.

- Você promete não questionar as formas que eu pedir para que essa tarefa seja realizada, se comprometendo a cumprir sua tarefa mesmo a contragosto?

Nesse momento, Harry não conseguiu responder. Mas pensou – O que pode haver de mal em "esquentar os pés" de alguém? – e, por fim, decidiu-se. – Assim o farei.

- Você concorda que é minha função jamais atormentá-lo novamente caso sua função seja cumprida? – Draco encerrou.

- Concordo e que assim seja feito. – Harry concluiu, ao ver a última das três línguas de fogo sair da varinha de Draco e entrelaçar em suas mãos. Agora estava feito. Não havia escapatória. Ele só queria terminar logo e ir pra torre da Grifinória dormir.

- Bem, Potter. Vamos sair daqui e deixar a sala se preparar para a noite. – Disse Draco, abrindo a porta para o moreno sair, o escoltando logo em seguida.

- O que pedimos, Malfoy? – Disse Harry, entediado de ter que esperar o loiro decidir-se. Agora ele teria que fazer o que fosse para esquentar os pés daquele garoto mimado.

- Deixe comigo, Potter. – Disse, fechando os olhos e repetindo mentalmente uma única frase três vezes. - Quero um lindo quarto com cortinas verdes escuras, uma cama de casal bem grande com lençóis de linho, almofadas prateadas, lareira, banheiro completo e paredes com forro de madeira.

Ao pensar isso, apareceu novamente a porta da sala, deixando-os entrar. Ao entrar, o quarto era exatamente como Draco o imaginara. As paredes eram forradas com madeira escura, cheia de detalhes barrocos cobertos com prata. No chão, vários tapetes deixavam o frio chão de pedra aconchegante e as várias almofadas prateadas contrastavam com as cortinas verdes. No centro do quarto, uma bela cama _king size_ com uma enorme coberta verde escura e lençóis branquíssimos de linho egípcio. Ao lado direito, uma porta de madeira os levou para dentro de um banheiro também de madeira, só que ali a madeira era mais clara e os revestimentos dos detalhes eram feitos em ouro. Grandes toalhas vermelhas de linho os esperava, para um belo banho na grande, ou melhor, enorme banheira de porcelana. Havia também um armário embaixo da pia dourada com todos os objetos necessários para um banheiro.1 Ele estava maravilhado. Ser específico com aquela sala era incrível. Ele não especificara o que era preciso ter no banheiro, portanto o banheiro seguiu a ideia das cores que ele estipulara para o quarto, só que escolhendo dessa vez as cores da casa rival. Aquela noite seria excepcional.

Nesse ponto, Harry já estava cansado. Ele já conhecia os poderes da sala e não ficara nem um pouco impressionado. Ele só queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Diga, Malfoy. O que você quer que eu faça? – Arrancou o loiro de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, sim. Potter, eu quero que você tire sua roupa. – Disse Draco, com toda a calma e naturalidade.

- O QUÊ?! – Ele estava chocado.

- Sim, e sem questionar, lembre-se.

- Ah. Ok. – Concordou ao se lembrar do voto perpétuo. - Droga. Você consegue fazer a menor das tarefas se tornar um grande fardo. – Completou, vendo Draco esboçar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Ao finalmente tirar toda a sua roupa e ficar apenas de cuecas, Draco o deu mais uma ordem.

- Agora eu vou me trocar. Espere deitado na cama. Pode ficar embaixo da coberta, para não morrer congelado.

- Esqueceu que não sinto frio, Malfoy. Eu o espero na cama, mas não preciso de cobertas.

- Ok, então. – Fingiu-se de desinteressado, mas o simples fato de ter um rapaz como Potter, leia-se lindo, sarado e gostoso, parado em sua frente sem roupas e sem sentir frio nenhum mesmo naquela situação, o deixou extremamente irritado.

Ao voltar para o quarto, a grande lareira estava acesa e Potter havia retirado inclusive sua cueca e o esperava sobre o edredom. Potter estava tentando usar o feitiço de Draco contra ele mesmo. Merda!

- Não se importa se eu estiver nu, não é? Durmo assim todas as noites por causa do calor. E essa lareira está me matando.

- Ok, ok. Mas mantenha esse... longe de mim. – Disse, enrubescendo.

- Ok. O que você quer que eu faça agora, meu amo. – Disse, fingindo-se de gênio da lâmpada e sorrindo.

Ai, não. – Pare de sorrir, Potter. Isso é sério. – Disse, irritado, perdendo um pouco de sua concentração. – Vou me deitar, coloque seus pés nos meus, então, se funcionar, dormiremos aqui. Se não, você está livre.

- Tudo bem, Draco. – Disse, deixando o nome do loiro escorregar por sua língua como se adorasse dizê-lo. Provocar a doninha saltitante estava cada vez melhor. – Venha para a cama.

Ao deitar, Draco demorou a se acostumar com o calor que emanava do moreno. Parecia que ele tinha seu próprio sol dentro do estômago. Estava confortável, mas seus pés ainda estavam frios.

- Me abrace, Potter. Ainda sinto frio. Preciso que você fique colado ao meu corpo. – Disse, sentindo que realmente aquela não tinha sido uma boa ideia. – Potter?

Seu nome o retirara de seus pensamentos. – Sim? Estou indo. – Disse, deitando embaixo das cobertas e finalmente tocando na pele nua e gelada do braço do loiro. – Droga, Malfoy. Você é muito gelado. Não é à toa que sente tanto frio.

- Sim, Potter. Sinto muito frio. Muito mesmo. Agora ande. Me abrace logo para podermos dormir em paz, ou pelo menos tentar.

- Claro, querido. Mais alguma coisa, amorzinho? – Disse, debochando, torcendo para o humor do loiro piorar.

- Não. Idiota.

- Ok. Boa noite, então.

- Até.

Draco nunca se sentira tão aquecido. Aquele era o corpo dos deuses. Quente, macio e forte. Ele devia estar ficando louco, mas finalmente conseguira esquentar seus pés. Ele dormira como um anjo aquela noite, sentindo o corpo de Harry se apertando contra o seu. O moreno parecia tranquilo e parecia que o frio de Draco conseguira por fim ao calor do moreno. Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia até Draco sentir uma coisa dura em suas costas. Oh, não! Não! Ele não podia! Ele não ousaria! Sim! Ele... – POTTER! Acorde, seu tarado!

- Oi? Que foi? – Assustou-se.

- Como você ousa me molestar enquanto durmo?

- Que? Como assim? – disse, olhando embaixo das cobertas e finalmente entendendo. – AHAHAHA! Ah, Draco. Você quem pediu. Não tenho culpa de ser gostoso te abraçar de madrugada.

- Quê? Como assim? Você estava gostando? M-ma-mas... POTTER! Vá para a Grifinória! Estou aquecido o suficiente.

- Ok, se você diz. Não se esqueça de sua parte do voto. Boa noite, querido. – disse, terminando de se vestir e saindo às pressas.

- Some. – Disse Draco, frustrado. – ARGH! Esse maldito! – completou, deitando-se novamente à cama ainda quente. Ele passaria a noite ali e dormiria até tarde.

* * *

1 – Nesse ponto imaginei tudo o que existe em um banheiro, de xampu e sabonetes a sais de banho, óleos perfumados, cremes, algodão, cotonetes, toalhas extras, espumas de barbear, barbeador, escovas de dente, creme dental, fio dental, enxaguante bucal, pentes e escovas... Enfim, tudo.

N/A: Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem. Escrevi em um dia frio nas montanhas de Minas Gerais, quase congelando em minha cama. Ele é o primeiro de três (ou quatro), e eu devo postar logo (no máximo amanhã posto o próximo). Abraços.


	2. Capítulo II - Tomando decisões

Fic: O pior inverno de Draco

Capítulo: 1 – Resolvendo problemas

Classificação: T

Casal: Draco M./ Harry P.

Disclaimer: Personagens, locais e eventos retirados dos livros de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Bros. Ltda. e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, se destinando apenas ao entretenimento dos leitores e do autor.

Aviso: Essa é uma fanfic Slash, ou seja, conta a história do romance de dois ou mais personagens do sexo masculino. Se você não se interessa pelo assunto ou se sente ofendido, não leia. Caso contrário, bom divertimento.

* * *

**Capítulo II – Tomando Decisões**

Acordar ainda era uma tarefa árdua com a qual Draco ainda não se acostumara. Desde o dia que Potter dormira com ele, seus pés já tinham esfriado novamente e ele se incomodava profundamente de ter que sair da cama em dias como aquele.

Levantou-se imaginando como teria sido se Potter tivesse ficado com ele até a manhã daquele sábado, até que começou a se incomodar com a forma que aqueles músculos do moreno o faziam sentir certo desespero. Será que ele estava se apaixonando pelo moreno? Tudo bem que ele sempre sentira um pouco de atração por Potter, mas apaixonar-se era demais.

Várias vezes ele apenas provocara Potter para ver a linda expressão de raiva que ele fazia, mas até então ele ainda não considerara isso como algo além de atração física. Mas o abraço de Potter o fizera se sentir feliz e completo e agora ele estava muito confuso. Ele prometera não atormentar Potter novamente, mas ele podia pelo menos conversar com o moreno.

Foi ao banheiro para seus realizar seus cuidados matinais, e saiu do quarto. Sua cabeça doía como se houvessem lâminas de gelo perfurando seu crânio. Ele não aguentaria seus "amigos" aquele dia. Estava decidido a sair sozinho antes de todos os outros. Comeria e sentaria distante de todo mundo nas aulas.

Correu para fora e subiu a escadaria das masmorras às pressas, correndo pelos corredores a fim de chegar rapidamente ao salão principal. Ao virar à esquerda no corredor do segundo andar, esbarrou em uma pessoa que corria na direção oposta, caindo sobre ela. Levantando tirou a varinha com várias maldições em mente, porém parou imediatamente ao perceber quem era o imbecil.

Harry Potter o encarava inocentemente, com uma expressão de confusão e divertimento, ao que Draco guardou a varinha e estendeu a mão para Harry de forma a ajudá-lo a se levantar. Após alguns segundos de conferência, Potter o agradeceu, sendo interrompido pelo loiro instantaneamente.

- Potter, espere. Eu gostaria de te agradecer pela outra noite. – Disse, começando a se sentir envergonhado. – Eu precisava. Foi realmente muito útil.

Harry se sentiu estranho. Nunca imaginara ouvir nada tão amigável de Draco, sendo que este nem havia sido torturado e nem chantageado a dizer aquelas palavras.

- Imagina. O sacrifício foi todo meu. E obrigado por parar de me atormentar e a meus amigos. – Disse, esquecendo-se que Draco fizera um juramento.

- Potter, você sabe bem que a ideia não era exatamente essa, mas já que foi o preço pelo meu conforto, não me arrependo. Eu só queria saber quando você vai fazer aquilo de novo.

- Eu? Malfoy, não espere isso de mim. – Desdenhou. Desde quando Malfoy se tornara tão carente? – Ah. Tenho que ir. – E saiu correndo novamente, sem esperar pela resposta de Draco.

Draco se sentia novamente irritado com Potter. O testa-rachada achava que podia negar um pedido dele dessa forma? Tudo bem. Ele não podia fazer nada. Mas ele ia provocar o moreno até conseguir o que queria.

Terminando de se ajeitar após o tombo e recuperando sua respiração após a breve conversa que tivera com seu ex-inimigo, seguiu em direção ao salão, andando calmamente e com um quase imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios.

* * *

Ron e Hermione estavam extremamente confusos. Harry andava estranho há mais de duas semanas. Ele não deixara de comer, mas agora ficava muito preocupado com sua aparência. Ele até mesmo tinha comprado um pente! E isso os intrigava profundamente.

Ron tentou de várias maneiras se aproximar do amigo, mas havia algo de diferente no moreno que o afastava. Ele agia normalmente, mas algo havia mudado e os amigos perceberam isso desde o começo.

Aquilo começara em uma manhã de sábado muito fria. A última vez que Ron o vira antes da mudança, ele estava saindo em direção à cozinha para comer bombas de chocolate, mas Ron dormira antes do retorno do amigo.

Quando Hermione acordou, ao amanhecer, Harry já havia até mesmo tomado banho e os esperava pronto para sair para Hogsmeade. Segundo ele, eles precisavam passar no Trapobelo Moda Mágica para que ele comprasse vestes novas e perfumes (e todos muito caros, segundo Ron). No fim do dia, ambos estavam exaustos e Harry carregava vários pacotes de compras embaixo dos braços, mas não se mostrava cansado, mas satisfeito.

Para Hermione, Harry estava apaixonado. Para Ron, Harry saíra do armário. Ambos estavam parcialmente corretos, mas nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que acontecia, e Harry jamais confessaria o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Hermione decidira: iria conversar com o moreno assim que Ron capotasse em sua cama.

Ao anoitecer e após jantarem, todos seguiram em direção às suas camas. Aquele dia havia sido exaustivo para todos, mas Hermione decidira esperar pelo moreno. Ele desceria logo após o primeiro ronco de Ron.

Hermione esperava pacientemente, tricotando seus pequenos chapéus para os elfos domésticos, até que Harry finalmente apareceu.

Ele parecia preocupado e se aproximou rapidamente da garota.

- Ei. Você queria falar comigo? – perguntou.

- Oi, Harry. – cumprimentou a amiga, sendo retirada de seus pensamentos. – Claro! Eu queria te dizer que sei de tudo.

- Ahn? Não entendo. – respondeu, com cara de susto.

- Sim. Eu sei que aquela noite que você mudou foi porque você foi se encontrar com a Parvati. – completou.

- O QUÊ?! – Agora sim ele estava assustado. Hermione achava que ele estava ficando com a Parvati Patil? – Hermione, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Olha, Harry. Me desculpe por intrometer em sua vida pessoal, mas eu acho que se você gosta dela, deve aproveitar enquanto você ainda a tem. Ela vive falando de você e só pensa em você. Ou você acha que ela ficaria toda provocativa quando você está perto se não tivesse interesse?

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", Harry! Vá e fique com ela. Ninguém dorme ao lado de quem não gosta e se vocês passaram aquela noite juntos, tenho certeza que ela gosta muito de você.

- Ah. Eu desisto. – determinou, exausto com o monólogo da amiga. Ela não entendia nada. Ele não queria Parvati. Ele queria Draco. O quê? Não. Ele não queria ninguém. Isso. Ninguém. Ficou tão abismado com a ideia da amiga que decidiu voltar para a cama – Boa noite, Hermione.

- Ok, então. Se você não quer aceitar. Boa noite. – despediu-se chateada e decepcionada com a falta de confiança do amigo.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e Harry ainda não se esquecera do pedido de Malfoy e de sua conversa com Hermione. Será que eles entendiam a complexidade do que Malfoy estava pedindo ao moreno? Ou para ele tudo se tratava apenas de esquentar seus próprios pés com a ajuda de um escravo? Harry não seria esse escravo. Mas ele não podia mais negar o que estava sentindo. Draco era realmente um garoto inexplicável. Ele conseguira conquistar Harry apenas com um pedido e uma noite sob as cobertas, mas Harry jamais confessaria isso para o loiro e nem mesmo deixaria ele descobrir. Ainda mais quando Draco estava se mostrando tão interessado na companhia do moreno. Harry iria aproveitar que Draco estava interessado e o provocaria um pouco, para ver até onde o loiro iria sem brigar.

Vendo que estava chegando a hora que se encontraram na noite em que dormiram juntos, Harry decidiu ir à cozinha, torcendo para encontrar o loiro. Pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e desceu as escadarias rapidamente até a cozinha e parou em frente ao quadro. Procurou por Draco mas não conseguiu encontra-lo, entrando logo em seguida.

Entrando na cozinha, estagnou próximo à porta. Lá estava Malfoy comendo as mesmas bombas de chocolate (que realmente explodem) que ele havia comido na noite anterior. Mas dessa vez, Malfoy estava fazendo isso com intenção de provocá-lo. E conseguira.

- Olá, Malfoy. – Iniciou a conversa retirando sua capa da invisibilidade. – Me passe uma dessas bombas.

- Nem vem. Elas são minhas, peça para os elfos trazerem pra vc.

- Ok. Egoísta. Sentiu saudades, foi? – Harry estava testando todos os sentidos do loiro, que parecia levemente irritado.

- Na verdade, vim aqui só pra te esperar. – Falou sem olhar para o moreno, admirando as gárgulas nos cantos das paredes. – Sei que para você aquela noite foi boa. Estou certo?

- Sim. Mas foi o suficiente. Quatro horas ao seu lado me fizeram repensar a minha existência e eu decidi que não nasci para ficar com alguém como você.

- Pois é. Mas estou certo de eu tenho sido bem mais agradável com você. Concorda?

- Sim, mas isso não me faz mais interessado em perder tempo com... – E foi interrompido pelo próximo argumento de Draco.

- E é claro que você não se sentiu incomodado pelo meu corpo ser frio, sendo que dormiu feito um anjo. Um anjo horrível, diga-se, mas ainda assim percebi que você estava bem confortável.

- Sim, mas por que eu faria isso? Tudo o que eu queria de você eu já tenho.- Será? Seu calor acabou? Essa é uma bela chance de você se refrescar um pouco antes de dormir.

- Meu calor não acabou por você ser frio. – respondeu calmamente, começando a se irritar com a insistência do loiro.

- Ok. Se você quer perder a sua chance.

Nesse momento Harry estagnou com sua enorme bomba de chocolate no ar. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras da amiga: "você acha que ela ficaria toda provocativa quando você está perto se não tivesse interesse?". Naquele momento a amiga se referia a Parvati, mas os argumentos funcionavam tão bem para Draco que Harry não conseguiu deixar de repensar a possibilidade de passar a noite com o loiro.

- Ok. Vamos lá. Só que eu vou aproveitar para tomar um banho naquela banheira antes de dormir.

* * *

N/A: Olá novamente! O que acharam? Comentem! Espero que tenham gostado. Vou fazer o possível para terminar essa fic ainda no final de semana. Abraços.


	3. Capítulo III - Tirando conclusões

Fic: O pior inverno de Draco Malfoy

Capítulo: 3 – Tirando conclusões

Classificação: T

Casal: Draco M./ Harry P.

Disclaimer: Personagens, locais e eventos retirados dos livros de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e à Warner Bros. Ltda. e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, se destinando apenas ao entretenimento dos leitores e do autor.

Aviso: Essa é uma fanfic Slash, ou seja, conta a história do romance de dois ou mais personagens do sexo masculino. Se você não se interessa pelo assunto ou se sente ofendido, não leia. Caso contrário, bom divertimento.

* * *

**Capítulo III – Tirando conclusões**

Amanheceu em Hogwarts e, no sétimo andar do castelo, em uma grande e bem decorada sala secreta conhecida como Sala Precisa, dois garotos acordavam romanticamente abraçados. É estranho dizer isso, pois há pouco mais de duas semanas ambos eram considerados os maiores inimigos da escola. Eles se odiavam de verdade, a ponto de caírem no tapa mais de sete vezes nos cinco anos que passaram dentro daquela escola.

De um lado da cama, Harry Potter. Um garoto magro, porém musculoso devido ao quadribol, e desleixado. Com cabelos pretos, olhos lindamente verdes e uma discreta cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Harry não apenas era bonito, mas também popular. Possuía muitos amigos e os amava profundamente. Sempre andava com seus dois melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione, que nunca desconfiariam que agora ele estaria naquela situação.

Seu amor por quadribol o fez um belo favor ao colocar seu corpo em forma, juntamente com os exercícios físicos praticados frequentemente nos treinamentos com a equipe da Grifinória. Exercícios esses que o levaram a nunca sentir frio. Seu corpo esquentava ao amanhecer, quando praticava seus exercícios e não esfriava nem mesmo após o banho.

Do outro lado da cama, Draco Malfoy. Loiro, rico, aristocrata e arrogante. Seus belos olhos cinzas carregavam em si toda a frieza do gelo. Frieza que era compartilhada pelo resto do seu corpo. Nem mesmo todos os exercícios e o quadribol eram capazes de esquentar o corpo do garoto.

Draco, apesar de inconveniente, era um rapaz muito belo, mas não tinha amigos. Tinha colegas importantes que deveriam ser mantidos em função de sua influência. Era uma pena, pois ele tinha um coração bom por baixo daquela casca gelada e sentia falta de uma companhia.

Se os colegas sonserinos de Draco imaginassem que ele dormira com Potter, sua reputação estaria acabada. Seus pais o deserdariam e ele não conseguiria mais viver em paz. Porém, Draco sempre foi alguém orgulhoso.

Ele não aceitaria que o mundo deixasse de realizar um desejo seu por uma simples e inconveniente casa. Draco precisava de Potter para esquentar seus pés e ele o teria. Mesmo que o mundo achasse isso um absurdo. Mas essa manhã, tudo o que ele queria era se aconchegar no calor que emanava do corpo ao seu lado. Ele precisava daquilo e agora era tudo o que importava para ele.

Draco, apesar daquilo ser apenas um modo de se fazer confortável, sentia que a companhia de Potter não era de todo ruim. Para ele, Potter apenas precisava de boas companhias. Ele era educado, bonito e gentil. E por quê não dizer que tinha um ótimo senso de humor? Sim, Potter tinha, e isso fazia dele um garoto extraordinário. Draco pensou várias vezes, inclusive, que se fosse gay, ficaria com Potter.

Para Harry, aquela noite tinha sido uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Draco Malfoy era uma ótima companhia, quando não estava do lado daqueles coleguinhas. Ele se mostrara carente e solitário, o que fez Harry se desarmar ao se aproximar do loiro.

Harry percebera todas as expressões que o garoto fazia, mas nenhuma delas carregava ódio. Era apenas uma breve irritação mas com um profundo tom de "faz de novo". Harry amava cada minuto ao lado do garoto. Ele nunca se divertira tanto. Pena que Draco não era uma garota, ele daria uma ótima namorada.

Então, ambos sabiam o que sentiam, mas não sabiam como agir em relação a isso. Para eles, somente era possível dormirem abraçados em noites frias. Uma bela desculpa para passarem o tempo juntos, para fugirem do mundo real e se encontrarem em um quarto que ninguém jamais conseguiria entrar.

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter passaram muito tempo fazendo isso, até o dia que decidiram seu futuro. Mas essa é outra história. Hoje, eles apenas ficariam abraçados na cama até o último momento possível.

* * *

N/A: Acabou. Eu tentei dar um fim legal para eles, mas ainda não sei o que aconteceu. Espero que gostem, como eu gosto. Até a próxima.


End file.
